Be Silent
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins wake up a little riled up and Dean introduces a new toy for his slave. M/M smut.


Dean watched over the sleeping form laying peacefully beside of him on the white hotel bed. He trailed a finger down the middle of the tanned back, over the dark tattoo, and placed a soft kiss to Seth's shoulder. Seth stirred slightly, picking his head up from the cottony pillow to look at Dean. Seth smiled lazily, his eyes still coated with dried sleep, his hair was ruffled slightly, and he stretched his lean body out under Dean's securitizing gaze.

"Morning," Dean rasped, not having woken up not much before Seth.

"Morning," Seth rasped back as he yawned and rolled over to lay on his back. Dean took notice of the sizable lump in the boxers of Seth and smiled to himself. It was nice to know that Seth wanted him just as much as he wanted Seth. The two toned man reached over to where Dean's head laid and gently stroked his cheek, knowing that the messy mop topped head had to be dealing with a hangover.

"We've got four hours before we need to be back at the arena. Want to get some more sleep?" Dean asked, it was true that his head was pounding.

"Nah, I've got better ideas." Seth smiled and looked up to the posters that had been adorning the bed for the last three days. Dean caught on quickly and smiled. But, being this was their first WrestleMania on the main roster, he had a surprise for his dear lover boy that he had been saving for the right time. Now was as good as ever, at least he thought.

"I've got something for you," Dean said as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bags, "But, I'm going to blindfold you and put some earphones in your ears. And maybe a gag. Because I want to fucking enjoy the sight of this and you're not going to ruin this for me by talking. We're going to be silent, cool?"

"Cool." Seth nodded and watched Dean bring back the blindfold, the earphones, and the red ball gag. He quickly discarded Seth of his boxers, he wasn't doing any of that lovey dovey shit right now. After everything was on Seth and he was secured to the four posts of the bed, Dean took out the new small black toy and crawled in between Seth's legs before generously applying lube to the toy and he made quick work of stretching Seth, shoving two fingers into the tight hole and scissoring his fingers a little bit wider than normal for good measure. He felt Seth's body tense a little upon feeling the rubbery toy at his entrance but quickly relaxed once Dean began to slowly insert the flexible toy. Slowly, he began pumping the controller, feeling the air being sucked into the squeezable handle and then travel through the small black flexible tube and into the invading toy.

There was a repeated sound, followed by a hiss of air, and soft mews from his slave. The rubber pump was squeezed, inflating the intruding toy buried deep inside Seth's body. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, watching as the toy stretched the tight asshole, creating a pleasing view to him. Dean pulled his knees to his chest, enjoying the sight he was getting , but not doing anything to ease his own ache. Seth was blindfolded, gagged, and couldn't hear anything from the cuffs Dean had placed around his ears. The two toned hair fell daintily around his shoulders and his body was slick from his excitement. Each of Seth's limbs were tied to the four post bed and in Dean's eyes, the way his beautifully tanned body laid out on the pearl white sheets of his bed, was the prettiest damn sight he had ever seen.

Seth's body was heaving, his moans muffled and his groans too. His face was contorted by the gag, but also into something resembling pleasure. He squirmed a little, silently begging for Dean to touch his throbbing cock. It had started to be painful long ago, and Dean offered no relief to either of them. He was rewarded with Dean's soft velvety tongue trailing over the vein on the underside of his cock, making him tug on the restrain and let an even louder moan out. Dean chuckled, but only the vibration rung through the ear cuffs, and he had started to feel as if he was going insane from the quietness. Seth's thoughts were deafening at the moment, his body felt like fire, and anywhere that Dean touched sent tingles to his spine.

Sucking on the tip of Seth's cock, he felt Seth tensing up even tighter, and Dean let the head fall from his mouth. His nails raked down Seth's sides and he placed soft kisses all over the toned torso, letting his tongue trail in the indents of the six pack that adorned his lower abdomen. Seth tasted amazing mixed with the sweet salty taste on his skin. Dean let his hand fall from the pump on the toy and he grazed his fingertips over the hard cock, placing hard kisses, digging his lips into the skin on Seth's chest.

Dean thought he should say something, even though he felt talking would ruin the intense atmosphere, but he quickly realized that Seth couldn't have heard him anyway due to the ear cuffs. Thank god for those things. He cupped the hot cock in his hand, heavily fisting the throbbing member, swiping his thumb over the head of it to gather the leaking precum, and spreading it down the shaft as best as he could. He clamped his teeth over Seth's neck, feeling the man arch to him and away from the bed as best as the binds let him.

He continued to stroke him for a few minutes but grew bored with his position, and he found himself untying the foot binds and pushing Seth's body over so that his arms crossed underneath his head. He loved how obedient Seth had become to him, and found himself smiling as Seth immediately moved his knees closer to his head, poking that round ass of his out into the air.

Dean showered his back with kisses and hard bites, reaching underneath Seth to grab his heavy hanging cock and felt Seth slowly begin to pump himself into Dean's large, rough, calloused hands. Dean sat back to admire the way Seth's hips snapped as he fucked his hand, watching the sinewy muscles move in his back and hips. Dean throbbed at the sight, watching the slight bounce in Seth's ass as he thrust. He squeezed his hand tighter around the pulsing member, getting even more muffled moans from Seth. He slapped his ass, making Seth thrust harder into his hand. Repeated slaps made Seth grow closer to his orgasm and once Dean sensed it, he pulled his hands away. Seth ground his hips back against Dean's boxer clad crotch, making Dean hiss and grind himself harder against Seth.

Dean couldn't take anymore, and had quickly pulled away from Seth before the tied slave knew what was happening. Dean pushed his boxers down, watching as the pale plaid threads fell to the floor, and then grabbed his bottle of lube before getting back on the bed. He let the air out of the plug that was occupying Seth's ass as he lubed himself up, realizing then just how hard he was. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Seth squirm when he pulled the toy out of his ass and then quickly replaced it with himself, shoving his dick deep instantly, reveling in the feeling of Seth's warm body wrapped tightly around him.

Dean watched as he pulled his hips out and agonizingly pushed himself back in Seth's ass, moaning at the sight of him fucking the warm hole that belonged to Seth, hearing Seth's choked out moans, he swelled with pride in knowing that he had broken Seth. Seth was his, his slave, his little bitch to do whatever he wanted to do, and it was more than enough for Dean to be proud of. He had actually gotten the younger boy to shut up and take whatever he gave him.

Dean placed soft kisses on Seth's back and those quickly turned to harsh bites. He moved so that he was laying on his back in the center of the bed, guiding Seth back down on his cock, watching as Seth gripped his restraints and slowly got his footing on the bed. Dean slowly moved Seth's hips until Seth caught onto the pace he wanted, slow and grinding. Dean bit his bottom lip to quiet his moans, feeling Seth's ass grind into his hip bones. He slowly thrust his hips up against Seth and tucked his arms underneath his head, hearing Seth's whimpers as he searched for his prostate.

Soon, Dean's body felt like it was lava and everywhere Seth touched was even more arousing. He found his hips thrusting hard up against Seth, watching as the boy bounced on his cock. The gagged moans were pleasing to Dean's ears as he dug his nails into Seth's hips. He sat up slightly to grip Seth's cock and stroked it in time with their motions, feeling Seth clamp tighter around his pulsing member.

When Seth exploded into Dean's hand, it set Dean's release off and he clung tightly to Seth's trembling body as the still bound man slowly rolled his hips to ride out both of theirs orgasms. Dean's head fell in the crook of Seth's neck, breathing in the musky scent of his sweat. With one tiresome hand, he removed the gag, blindfold, and earphones before moving to the ropes.

Seth's wrists had turned blue from the lack of circulation and Dean slowly rubbed some life back into them as the two of them recuperated, Seth still rested in Dean's lap with his cock still deep inside of him.

"That," Seth whispered, "Was good."

* * *

_**Dunno, just something I thought of.**_


End file.
